Folly
by Niark
Summary: Folie . Traduction . Le point de vue de Severus sur qui est devenu Harry Potter post OOTP no slash


_Donc donc donc, petit OS avant de partir en vacances , post OOTP (pour ceux qui ne se souviennent plus de ce qui se passait :p , cette fic reprend ce qui s'est passé dans les cours d'Occlumencie entre Snape et Harry, l'intrusion dans la pensine et les notes aux buses). Il s'agit donc du début de la sixième année, et raconte comment Severus voit Harry après cette cinquième année._

Bien entendu, rien à moi, persos à JK, et histoire à **Bored Beyond Belief** (je ne fais que traduire), direction mon profil pour en savoir plus.

Enjoy et pensez aux reviews 8-)

**Folly**

**(Folie)**

Il s'était assuré que les notes du garçon soient suffisamment basses, de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse accéder aux classes d'Aspic de Potions. Il s'était attendu à une dispute. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'Albus lui force la main, comme il l'avait toujours fait, de manière à ce qu'une exception soit faite pour le garçon Sauveur de ce monde. Mais aucune demande ne lui fut faite. C'était décevant et gratifiant en même temps. C'était aussi de mauvaise augure. Bien que les gens ne le remarquaient pas , Severus était beaucoup plus accoutumé à son entourage qu'on ne le pensait. Il devait l'être.

« Je suppose que le fils Potter à décider de ne pas devenir Auror, alors ? » demanda t-il un jour, cherchant une réponse lors du petit déjeuner. Le silence d'Albus sur le problème Potter commençait à le déconcerter.

« Non » répondit catégoriquement Albus, le regard perçant. Etait il d'accord ou désapprouvait il ?

« Non, il ne veut pas devenir Auror ? » suggéra Severus, réalisant trop tard le ton moqueur qu'il avait employé.

« Non, nous ne parlerons pas de cela . » répondit le Directeur d'une voix qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

Ils déjeunèrent en silence trois jours durant.

Les regards de Minerva étaient venimeux. Il pouvait voir qu'elle le jugeait à travers l'expression qu'elle arborait, ses lèvres pincées , la manière qu'elle avait d'ignorer sa présence à présent. Elle avait envoyé un hibou à Potter, concernant l'offre de regagner l'équipe de Quidditch. Manifestement il avait refusé. Un avertissement dans un coin de sa tête commença à se faire entendre.

_Fais attention à ce que tu souhaites…_

Albus avait demandé à Severus s'il était d'accord pour enseigner de nouveau l'Occlumencie à Potter. Il avait refusé, bien sûr, avec l'intention de céder au final. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, mais le souvenir de ce qu'avait fait Potter lui donnait toujours envie de vomir.

_Comment osez vous ? Comment osez vous ? _La réponse d'Albus avait été.. . éclairante.

« Je vous ai donné une maison, Severus. Un abri contre ceux qui vous persécuteraient. Je vous ai fait confiance, et j'ai placé des enfants sous votre attention , convaincu que vous sauriez faire des efforts pour leur enseigner. Ca je ne peux plus le faire. »

« Est ce que vous me virez ? » demanda t-il, la peur et la déception se mélangeant au sentiment d'avoir en quelque sorte trompé Albus. C'était la voix de l'enfant à l'intérieur de lui qui continuait de crier, même maintenant, cette voix qui criait pour être acceptée, cette voix que Severus n'avait jamais été capable d'écraser. Il **haïssait **cette voix .

« J'ai toujours su comment était l'enfance d'Harry. » annonça Albus abruptement . La déclaration lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. Autant Severus avait essayé de rationaliser ce qu'il avait vu , autant la vérité lui apparaissait comme indéniable et ce même aux heures les plus matinales. Potter n'avait **jamais **eu une enfance privilégiée.

« Non » protesta Severus. C'était impossible. _Il savait ? Et cela ne lui avait rien fait ?_ Le manque de respect d'Albus à l'égard des sentiments de Potter devint soudainement comparable à celui de Severus qui était tout à fait inacceptable. Il était un espion. Il avait rejoint les forces du Mal. Il méritait ça . _Et Potter ne le méritait pas ?_

« Oh oui. Mais je n'avais aucune alternative, vous savez. J'ai fait ce que je pensais être le mieux pour lui. Mais je vous ai confié cette vérité, Severus. » dit Albus, se rapprochant de lui de derrière son bureau de manière à mieux souligner ses mots. « Je pensais que si vous voyiez _de vos propres yeux_ comment tout avait toujours été dur pour Harry, vous pourriez vous calmer. Il n'a jamais mérité votre mépris. Il méritait votre compassion. » continua Albus tristement, et Severus réalisa avec une horreur naissante que le Directeur semblait presque sur le point de pleurer.

« Alors parce que je l'ai fichu à la porte pour avoir regardé dans la Pensine que vous m'aviez prêtée, vous me virez ? »

« Non, Severus. Vous n'êtes pas mis à la porte. Mais on ne vous confiera plus non plus la tutelle d'Harry à vous seul. Il y aura toujours quelqu'un d'autre pour s'assurer que vous… n'abusiez pas de votre position d'autorité sur lui de nouveau. » Les mots étaient chargés d'accusation.

« De quoi m'accuse t-il ? Je l'entendrai de sa bouche, dans ce cas là. » dit Severus dans ce qui ressemblait à un grognement; rage, culpabilité et peur hurlant à l'intérieur de lui.

« De rien. Il ne veut pas en parler. Mais que me dirait il si je lui donnais un peu de votre véritasérum, Severus ? » demanda Albus d'une voix horriblement calme. C'était dans ces moments là que le Directeur était le plus dangereux. Il faisait usage des mots de la même manière qu'un chat s'amusait à piéger une souris.

« Qu'il ne s'entraînait pas, n'apprenait pas ses leçons, et finalement n'a eu aucun respect pour la vie privée de son professeur. » énonça Severus scrupuleusement.

« Quels livres lui avez vous suggéré de lire pour qu'il s'améliore ? Sur quels autres Occlumens lui avez vous demandé de se renseigner ? » demanda Albus.

La mâchoire de Severus se referma brutalement.

« Ne vous embêtez pas à répondre. Lorsque j'ai posé à Harry la même question juste avant la fin du trimestre l'an dernier, il a eu l'air choqué que d'autres Occlumens _existaient_ seulement. »

« Donc il n'y a rien que je puisse vous dire pour ma défense , c'est ça ? » demanda Snape, vaincu.

« Vous avez échoué dans la chose la plus importante que je vous avez jamais demandé. Priez pour que les dégâts ne soient pas permanents et qu'Harry reconsidère l'idée d'apprendre de vous. Ou vous pourriez tout aussi bien devoir changer de côté pour de bon. »

Rien ne fut plus jamais dit sur le sujet. Comme aucuns arrangements ne furent faits, il était clair qu'Albus n'avait pas réussi à persuader Potter d'y réfléchir à nouveau.

C'était étrange de ne plus voir le garçon. De savoir qu'il ne l'aurait plus dans ses classes. C'était à la fois rafraîchissant et glaçant .

Severus prenait soin de scruter Potter à chaque repas… lorsque le garçon _daignait_ s'y rendre. Les fois où il sautait les repas étaient plus nombreuses que celles où il y assistait.

Il évitait Severus . C'était parfaitement clair. Et dans les rares occasions où ils étaient à proximité l'un de l'autre, Severus sautait à chaque fois sur chaque occasion qui se présentait pour pousser les limites du garçon, pour le faire parler. Il lui retirait des points, se moquait de manière acerbe du parrain décédé de Potter, insultait l'intelligence du garçon et le blâmait explicitement pour tout ce qui s'était passé.

Severus ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, et même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. C'était comme tripoter une croûte tout en sachant qu'elle cicatriserait toujours, encore et encore . Il devait savoir, voir de lui même ce qu'il y avait exactement derrière les regards d'acier que lui lançait à présent Potter. Il ne tressaillait pas aux paroles de Severus. Il ne répondait absolument pas. Et son manque de réponse inquiétait Severus encore plus que tout ce qu'avait jamais fait le garçon auparavant .

Les lourdes protestations de ses amis ne faisaient rien pour dissuader Severus de persécuter Potter. Même lorsqu'il fut confronté à Albus en personne pour cesser son antagonisme, il ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter. Quelque chose remuait dans les yeux de Potter lorsqu'il posait son regard sur son ancien professeur de Potions, et Severus serait damné plutôt que de laisser ce quelque chose s'évanouir, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr de ce que c'était.

Ce ne fut pas avant Noël que Severus obtint finalement sa réponse. Le garçon avait refusé d'aller au Terrier. Il avait l'air pâle , décharné et épuisé. Il piquait distraitement dans son assiette et parlait rarement, à moins qu'on ne lui parle d'abord. Il avait prit l'habitude d'errer dans les couloirs la nuit, ne prenant même plus la peine de prendre la cape d'Invisibilité de son père.

Il violait les règles effrontément, mais il fallut tout de même quelques jours pour que Severus voit une occasion se présenter . C'était la nuit de la veille de Noël .

« Toujours au dessus des règles, Potter ? » siffla Severus tandis qu'il tombait sur le garçon qui montait les marches menant à la Tour de Gryffondor avec lassitude. Potter s'immobilisa, un pieds suspendu en l'air tandis qu'il regardait par dessus son épaule.

« Non, Monsieur. » répondit Potter d'une voix dénuée d'émotion.

« Dans ce cas pourquoi êtes vous dehors après le couvre feu ? »

« Je n'arrivait pas à dormir. » répondit Potter, l'ironie explicite dans leur voix à tous les deux.

« Et à qui la faute, Potter ? » demanda Severus de manière odieuse.

« La mienne, Monsieur. » répondit Potter. _Ah_. A présent ils n'évitait plus la conversation.

« Exactement, c'est de vôtre faute, n'est ce pas ? » se moqua t-il. Potter commença à reprendre sa lente ascension des escaliers.

« Où pensez vous aller comme ça ? » aboya t-il.

« J'ai dépassé le couvre-feu. Je retourne à ma Salle Commune. »

« Je ne vous ai pas donné la permission de partir. » dit Severus, sentant le tourbillon triomphant de colère et de frustration s'éparpiller dans tout son être. _C'est toujours si facile de_ _lire vos émotions, Potter_. Et en vérité, n'étais ce pas ça qu'il recherchait ? Voir au delà de la tranquillité glaciale que reflétait le masque de Potter, et tout simplement apprendre ce qui se cachait derrière ?

« Alors faites ce que vous avez à faire et arrêtez de me faire perdre mon temps. » dit Potter à vois haute.

« Votre temps ? Je vous fais perdre votre temps ? Par Merlin, Potter. Je ne vous ai pas encore donné de punition, et voilà comment vous me remerciez ? » railla Severus. C'était comme tâter un serpent venimeux avec un bâton. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps , à présent, avant que le garçon ne craque.

« Mon échec en tant que votre élève m'a laissé une consolation, Professeur. » répondit férocement Potter, et maintenant sa voix ne semblait même pas naturelle. Elle résonnait étrangement dans la cage d'escalier, et Severus jurerait plus tard que même le château autour de lui s'était fait silencieux pour mieux entendre ce que dirait Potter.

« Et qu'elle est elle ? » se moqua Severus . Potter se retourna, et se trouvant quelques marches au dessus de lui, il fut soudainement face à face avec Severus. Il se rapprocha et Severus se mit à transpirer nerveusement devant le venin incrusté dans l'expression de Potter. _Non. Ce n'était__pas de la colère ou du ressentiment_. Ce qui brûlait maintenant dans les yeux de Potter était de la haine, dans sa forme la plus pure.

« Qu'un jour, les visions que je ne parviens toujours pas à bloquer me révéleront votre mort. » souffla Potter, scrutant profondément les yeux de Severus comme pour mieux le convaincre de sa sincérité. Severus était pétrifié sur place, glacé et horrifié par la menace qui grondait dans la voix du garçon. Potter pensait chacun de ses mots. Severus avala une fois, puis acquiesça.

« Un jour » approuva légèrement Severus. Potter hocha la tête également, comme s'il était satisfait de la réponse de Severus, puis se tourna pour partir, ne se souciant pas d'écouter ce que le Maître de Potions pourrait vouloir dire d'autre.

« Joyeux Noël, Professeur. » La voix de Potter, légère mais catégorique, raisonna de nouveau d'une manière étrange dans la cage d'escalier, et la respiration de Severus devint laborieuse.

Il recula aveuglément jusqu'à ce que son dos repose contre le mur tandis que les bruits de pas de Potter s'évanouissaient finalement. Ses jambes le lâchèrent tandis qu'il glissait silencieusement au sol, se sentant bizarrement comme un enfant brisé dont le vœu le plus noir avait été réalisé… et qui donnerait maintenant n'importe quoi pour retourner en arrière et améliorer les choses.

« Oh Albus. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? » murmura Severus dans le silence, et espérant qu'un jour Potter serait _vraiment _témoin de sa mort, si seulement ça pouvait lui apporter un peu de paix. Parce qu'aussi certain qu'il était un espion, il connaissait la vérité maintenant. _Trop tard. Les dégâts sont faits_. Sa vengeance insignifiante avait eu beaucoup plus de succès qu'il n'en aurait jamais rêvé. Il avait brisé le Survivant, et de par sa douleur, les avait tous condamnés.

xx Zi end xx

Si vous avez lu, il est obligatoire de laisser une review, ça motive :p

(vous avez même le droit de m'insulter :p )


End file.
